Senbonzakura
by Anya Ishikawa
Summary: Cause surely, this time they'll look at my back. I'll be the one to save them. And maybe, this time, he'll care. A/n: My version of Naruto chapter 677. Trilogy


**WARNING: Spoiler for the latest happenings in the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I do... this is what would likely happen in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Senbonzakura**

**Thousand Sakura**

**Wagakki band ver.**

"Naruto, not now." I heard Sasuke's stern voice said as he grab Naruto on the shoulder.

Everything happened like a blur.

I stood frozen, watching as Sasuke reprimanded Naruto. "Don't go outside now. Without the Susanoo I created with my eyes, you'll be affected by this ninjutsu too!."

My eyes couldn't believe how Sasuke looked at I kept on staring at his form. "His shadows are also outside.."

He continued, his serious tone never changing.

"If they kill the two of us everything's over. Wait for a chance."

I heard Naruto begin to argue but his voice was droned out by my thoughts.

I couldn't help but wince at Sasuke's words. I know that he was just telling the truth but the way he had said his words belittled by already crushed pride. I know that I'm not as powerful as them but I'd sure like it if he included me in his plans.

Clenching my fist, I stared at the ground before me.

I wished I had crushed Obito's eye when I had the chance, I couldn't help but feel guilty for letting the opportunity pass by.

Not to mention how futile my efforts in distracting Madara was. To think that I had stored up chakra for the strength of a hundred techniques this past years.

I feel little.

My eyes averted to Naruto's form. He looked annoyed, our dire situation making it worse.

If I could only do something.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" The voice of our sensei snapped me back.

Staring at the battered white haired man, I smiled. The absence of his sharingan was unsettling.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kakashi-sensei." I reassured, earning a glance from my arguing companions.

"Also.." I turned to Naruto, his protective warmth still present in my being. "Thank you again for saving me, Naruto."

All Naruto's worry seemed to melt as he gave me sheepish smile, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"Tch."

Sasuke interrupted, his presence reminding us about the war.

"So.. Any plan?" Kakashi looked to Naruto before glancing at Sasuke.

The manner only reminded how weak I was.

Kakashi-sensei's earlier question echoed in my mind.

Glancing at the black haired man, I wondered what he meant about being the hokage. It unnerves me how Naruto and Kakashi seems to know something that I don't.

Why aren't they questioning Sasuke's sudden return? Why aren't they wondering why he sounded eager when he said he wanted to be the leader of Konoha? Didn't Sasuke revealed before that he harbors hatred towards our village? Why did he hate Konoha anyway?

A lot of things had been bugging my mind and it seems no one is willing to answer them.

They've always kept me in the dark.

Now, staring at their backs as they bicker what to do, the emotions I've buried for a long time resurfaced.

It's like me, back in my eight year old body, staring at the beautiful smiling Ino as everyone praise how wonderful she was.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

Now that I've bloom, no one seems to appreciate what I've become.

Just like before, my efforts are still not enough.

Always the hidden flower that no one would like to have.

The fear I felt when meeting Madara's eyes echoed in my mind.

I'm still weak.

I'm still annoying.

Even when I've trained enough to surpass my teacher, my strength still isn't enough. Even when I've changed, realizing how horrible I was before, my personality still isn't enough.

And just like before, Naruto would keep on saving me and Sasuke would... Sasuke wouldn't even care.

Closing my eyes, I allowed a lone tear to escape, flowing down my cheeks before dropping to the ground.

The floor beneath me shifted.

Alarmed, I opened my eyes, blinded by the sudden light that entered.

My heart began to pound loudly in my chest.

I can't believe I allowed my self to be wallowed in pity! Madara could attack any time and...

My eyes widened when I saw the person in front of me.

"It's been awhile, Sakura."

My inner smiled.

"What- w-where?" I stammered, gaping at the sepia colored woman in front of me. Everything around us was white, endless as the color continued on.

"Still insecure about yourself, huh?" My voice asked to me. Swallowing down my fear, I stared, observing my long lost inner's appearance.

She looked older than me, her hair long, flowing down to the back of her thighs unlike my short ones. Her face was more mature, too. The only indication that she is my inner persona is her likeness to me.

"Where have you been?" I suddenly asked, wincing at how desperate my voice sounded.

"Oh..." My inner smiled. "I've been around.."

My brows furrowed at her answer. "You've been around? I thought you disappeared a long time ago.." My voice cracked at the end, my eyes softening as I recalled how she suddenly vanished two years ago.

Guilt flashed on her face. "I''m sorry." She whispered.

"I forgive you." I smiled.

Her monochrome eyes crinkled when she smiled back. "You've grown so much."

"Not as much as you." I laughed.

Silence then loomed between us as I organize my thoughts.

"Where am I?" I asked, watching as she slowly approach me.

"In your thoughts." I raised a brow at her, waiting for more answer when she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Have you ever wondered why the Haruno symbol is a circle?" She asked, her tone quite teasing, I shook my head as a reply.

My clan never had any distinct legends, as far as I know, we are composed of civilians until I decided to become a ninja.

"Please do not belittle yourself, Sakura." My inner said. "The Haruno clan may be composed of humble civilians but there is a reason how our symbol came to be."

"You know how you've always had an affinity to genjutsu, right?" She stared, seemingly searching my soul.

"Y-yes." I nodded.

"The Haruno symbol serves as an appreciation to the moon." I urged for her to continue, my eyes never leaving hers as her hold slowly tighten around my hand. "The first Haruno was nothing but a simple maiden, priding herself with her job as lowly servant. She served her master loyally and diligently helped anyone who was in need."

"But there came a time when her master took advantage of her and disposed her in a dark forest, leaving her almost half dead. She was haunted by spirits, illusions plaguing her mind, forcing her into agony."

"But nothing dented the already broken woman, her spirit never wavering as she will all the darkness to recess within the depths of her mind, the moon being her only witness. The moon took pity of the woman and took all her darkness, forming it into another being to serve as her strength."

"And that being is you.." I whispered, realizing that there is more to my inner.

She nodded. "Since then, the woman painted circles unto the back of her chldren, saying to always thank the moon."

"Madara is unstoppable with the genjutsu he created."

I agreed, recalling all out futile attempts.

Many had already died but none seems to have deterred the legendary man.

"There's a barrier preventing all physical attacks around him." I began to explain.

"And any chakra infused jutsu rarely effects on him." My inner continued. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

My head snapped at what she said, eyes widening at the possibility.

"I am but pure spiritual energy, Sakura. I am similar to a spirit, I do not die."

"But what can you do?"

I do not want to doubt my inner but I don't want to plant any seeds of hope either.

She smiled. "The outside world is under an infinite Tsukiyomi, is it not?" I nodded. "Do you remember how you were able to use me in the chunin exams?"

Memories of how my inner drove Ino out my mind came back. "I do."

"The reasons why I cannot take full existence in your world is because it is reality. The moon goddess created us to protect the Haruno's from illusions." She paused.

"To protect you from her."

"Which means..."

A grin appeared on her face, giving the monochrome woman a deadly aura.

"It's show time." I smirked.

"Shannaro!"

...

**A/n: Don't forget to review :) **


End file.
